Take me Demon, and make me your Princess
by swirlygoodness
Summary: The demon and the princess are forced to live together but live apart. Their love is undeniable. And the one night that have together, they make the most of what they can get. WARNING-LEMON!


Unknown to the lovers, they were alone in the house. They never had any privacy, and was never allowed. She was a princess and he a demon, therefore their love was forbidden, looked down upon, and the ultimate sin. They were kept apart or at least surrounded by others when they were near each other. But they knew their love was strong and undeniable. They didn't care about the consequences and even if they were to go to hell, they would always be together. But now….

Takuma was in his room, thinking about the lovely, strong willed, and passionate princess. How beautiful she looked when she was strong, how soothing she felt when she was holding him, and how heartbreaking it was to see her cry.

"Dammit."

He needed to see her. He wanted to be near here at least, speak with her just once alone. But alas, they were apart for countless reasons.

"Tamaki….."

Tamaki was an emotional wreck. Every night she would cry herself to sleep and every morning she would smile with the hopeless feeling of having the chance to see him, only for a moment.

"Please… please I want to see him… please…."

She knew he was dangerous. She knew the reasons why they were apart. But the ache in her chest was getting to much to bear. She wanted, no. NEEDED to do something. Otherwise… what was the point of living if you couldn't be free with someone you loved more than life itself?

"Takuma… oh Takuma, please god let me just see you just once… It would last me a lifetime…"

But they were alone. On a cold, wintery night, whether on purpose or an accident, they were alone. Finally. After months of hardly seeing each other, being forced to eat, sleep, bathe, and even pray on opposite sides of the temple.

Takuma was getting anxious and usually he would just find Mitsuru and have her cook him a hearty snack and he would train as hard as he could. He got up, put on a robe, and headed towards the kitchen.

"Mitsuru?" He called out "Could you make me something before I start training?"

No reply. "Misturu?" He pulled the doors open to the kitchen and into the dining area and no one was there. "Great."

He then just decided to train without anything to build up on an headed down to the training facility on the temple grounds, which were past the part of the temple in which Tamaki was staying in.

He hated walking past it. It bugged him that just a wall was keeping them apart. He stopped in front of it and stared for the longest time. He always thinks about just walking near it on 'accident' in hopes of catching a glance of Tamaki. Which he has done many times in the past to no avail. But with curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to walk up to the house.

He walks inside, looking around, knowing he would get caught at any moment. But nothing happens…

"Hello?" he calls out. No answer.

"HELLO!" He yells this time, and nothing. Until something comes from around the corner in the hallway that stops his heart like a bullet.

Tamaki runs around the corner in her nightgown, which was red and silk and hit the floor, also wearing a light white shrug, with a sword in her hand.

"NO ONE IS ALLO-" she stops and her eyes grew wide and starts quivering on site. The sword falls out of her hands and clashed against the wooden floor harshly. She clasps her mouth and tries to contain her outburst, and terrified that is was a dream, she ran back down the hallway she came in and locked herself in her room.

During that time, Takuma sees her come around and he gasps and freezes, looking at her as if she were a ghost. He just stared, never fully accepting that this was real and that they were both standing there, no one else… for the first time.

As she ran, he snapped out of his gaze and ran after her. He saw the door shut and heard a clicking noise, which must have meant she locked it. He looked at the door for a minute, slowly knelt in front of it, and puts his forehead and hand against the door.

He hears sniffling, and it should like it was being covered. She was holding back her crying,

"Tamaki… Is that really you in there…" He asked quietly, but knew that if she were there, she would hear it.

He heard footsteps coming closer to the door and saw her shadow through it as she knelt down to his level. "Takuma… yes, it is. What are you doing here, you shouldn't be here…" She was able to get that out as she was still crying.

"I never thought I would get this far… I had to try. I always have to try. Kami, It's so good to hear your voice. I missed you." He tried to sound calm, but the lump in his throat was not cooperating with him.

"I missed you so much Takuma… I missed you more than you can even imagine. I want to believe you're there. But I don't want to wake up crying again."

"I am here." He stared at where he knew her face was. "I am always near you no matter what. And I don't care why they are doing this, I want to be with you Tamaki. They cannot keep doing this to us." He started whispering in a violent tone "This is fucking bullshit, I fucking hate this. I hate not being with you all the time. This will never be enough for me."

Tamaki calmed her tears a bit more. "Takuma, we are separated because they know if you were to lose control of your inner demon, it would kill me. As for me, I really don't care why either. I would rather die and be with you than to be alone in this lifetime without you."

Takuma stepped back just an inch, he didn't want to be too far again "Don't say that! If I killed you, I would be right behind you taking my own life! I will never let you suffer and if I ever did, I would not let you suffer alone!"

"Don't say stuff like that Takuma… it only makes me want to be with you more." Tamaki whispers silently.

"Tamaki… Can I open the door?" He slowly asked, his urges getting the better of him, not that he cared. He wanted to see her again. That moment when she walked around the corner… He wanted that forever.

"Takuma… where is everyone else?"

"I don't know, no one is around. Please Tamaki… I want to see you." He closes his eyes, praying that she would give in to this as he already has.

Her shadow stood up and his eyes bolted open and he stood up sharply. The door made a slight click sound again and the door slide across the floor, revealing a beautiful and an emotionally shaken woman and her shrug was off this time, with her in her red nightgown, looking up into his eyes with the wide golden color of them.

"Tamaki…" He smiled.

"Takuma… you are so..."

"Reckless? Crazy? Selfish? I know…" He scoffed a bit

"Handsome" She smiled softly, her eyes filled with happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time.

He looked at her seriously again, and walked in her room and she backed away slowly, letting him in but at the same time keeping her distance. She wasn't sure what was going to happen and didn't want too much to happen if this were a dream.

He closed the door behind him, and he turned back around and looked at her again. "You are so beautiful in this light." He was referring to the moon in the night sky radiating through the room in the window.

"Takuma… what if… what if this is the only time that we have together? Ever again?"

His face grew angry, but it was just his seriousness "It won't. Every time I think about you being alone it makes me sick to my stomach. I can't stop being around you. I will fight to my last breath if it meant I get to be with you."

"I will fight alongside you. Always and forever."

He held out his hands "Tamaki, I want to hold you."

"Takuma." She bolted into his embrace through his arms and he immediately held her back.

The smell, the feeling of her skin and hair, her warmth… Goddamn he missed it so much.

"Tamaki… If this is our only chance of being alone…" He trailed off, and pulled her away to look into her eyes.

She looked back and understood. Her response…

"Take me demon, and make me your princess"

He leaned his head down and captured her lips in a passionate, wild kiss. He grabbed her neck and lower back and she held his face securely, but softly. They had a silent battle in their heated kiss and without much fight, he claimed dominance as expected.

He broke away just for a split moment to take off his rode, revealing a shirtless Takuma, with only his black pants on. He grabbed her face and kissed her again as she uses her hands to feel his chest, every crevice, every muscles, every scar. He was glistening in seldom sweat, which made him feel hot and Tamaki found that very soothing on her hands. She pulled him against her chest and she slightly moaned at the suddenly warm contact.

When he heard her moan, he started to get really heated, and not just in temperature. His heart pounded faster and acting on his instincts, he picked her up, only to set her on the futon on the floor and him laying himself above her. He looks at her eyes again and see more than just love, he sees her desires and her lust for him. She slowly brings her hand up to hold his cheek and smile. He smiles back and blushes at the way she looked at him, but quickly hid that from her as he swoops down for another kiss. He started kissing her even more intensely as she uses her hands to lightly massage his back. Damn did her hands feel good on him. He wondered if… No he would never impose on her. And besides… this was eno-OH.

As soon as his thoughts were interrupted, he felt a hand on his lower stomach, slipping through his pants, massaging the area above his groin.

He stopped kissing her and asked her. "What are you doing, you don't have to"

"This night is for me AND you, we both want this. I want you. And I know you want me to feel pleasure and I love you for it. But just as you want this for me, I want this for you too. Let me please you Takuma. Please."

He wanted to argue back, to say that she was the princess, and he was the demon. He didn't deserve to be selfish during this time together, but all those thoughts vanished as she slowly starting massaging him.

"Tamaki… As much as I do want this-"

"Then just feel it. I don't want you to miss out on anything our love has to offer." She started going just a little faster, she knew he would be embarrassed if she looked at him the whole time, so she buried her face in his neck above her, and started kissing and licking there.

He was losing his control to be calm, and couldn't find the strength to argue with her anymore. He held himself above her, and felt her warm breath on his neck, he was becoming lost to his brain and clear to his instinct. He grabbed her head with one of his hands as she starting going faster and faster.

He was having a hard time keeping himself above her, and she decided to push him over and she was on top. She pushed his pants down just a little bit for his erection to reveal itself and she would have an easier time working on it. She started to kiss down his chest as she continuously pumped his erection, and when she got down far enough, she engulfed the tip and worked her way back and forth on it.

As soon as he felt her mouth on him, he grabbed her head and closed his eyes. "Tamaki… fuck, oh my god. I can't hold much longer…"

With her hearing that, she worked a bit faster and before even a few more seconds went by, he came into her mouth, letting out a reluctant moan and sigh of release. She swallowed it quickly not wanting to make a mess. She wiped her mouth just in case, and crawled back up to him to lightly peck him.

"You can kiss me so much more than that after giving me that"

"I didn't think you'd want that taste in your mouth if we did." She giggled slightly.

"I don't give a fuck, if you were willing to give me a blowjob, I can sure as hell kiss you afterwards, as long as I want… as hard as I want." He pulled her in fiercely for another heated kiss. After a few moments, he stopped kissing her and pushed her over so he was back on top.

"Takuma… I'm ready." As she was about to prepare herself for him.

"Now Tamaki, you really think that after you pleasure me, we would just go into it? No. I think it's time for a payback session." He smirked as she blushed profusely.

"Well… it's obviously not the same thing, it's not exactly the tastiest thing and it would just be just a little… hard to look at I guess. It's not the best thing to look at either, so I me-" She kept talking a million miles a minute, and he silenced her by kissing her.

"You talk too much." He started kissing her neck and as he was doing so, he reached down to grab the bottom hem of her nightgown and pulled it above her. Once he did, he looked down to see she wasn't wearing a bra and only a small white panty. Immediately, she covered herself from the hard gaze he was giving her.

He grabbed her hands and kissed her again. "How will this work if you don't completely trust me?" He teased a bit.

"No, I do! I promise! I just… I don't know…"

"Don't know what?"

"If I'm really that… easy to be with. To look at. If you don't like how I look, how will-"

"Tamaki, shut up. You are beautiful. And I will prove that to you before the night is over. Besides, I love how you look. When you look at me. That's all that matters in this world. But you looking like this… I can't say I know a luckier man."

"I love you Takuma. Please continue." He nods and pulls her hands apart with ease revealing a supple pair right before his eyes. He grabs one of them and massages it lightly, and her reaction was a slight moan. Not being enough for Takuma, he leans down and starting licking the pinpoint of her breast and started sucking softly. She moans not louder but longer, which was a step in the right direction he supposes. He grabs the other and massages it lightly with another quiet moan from her. He starts to get a little bit of an ego wound when her moans were so… subtle.

He decides to use the hand that was free and use it to slide down her stomach and into her panty line and she gasped, clasping her legs as a reaction. I guess that means he was getting somewhere, he smirked inwardly. He stopped licking at her breast and kissed down her stomach and stopped just above where his hand was. He used his other hand to pry her legs apart which were obviously unintentionally trying to stay closed. Maybe he was going in way too strong.

He started kissing her thighs, whispering to Tamaki "Hey, its ok, I won't hurt you."

"I know that, I-"

"Shh… just let go and I will take care of you."

With that, she slowly gave ease to her legs and he pushed them apart. He snuck in between them so she wouldn't be able to close them again. He started kissing closer to her heat from her thighs and suddenly he kissed…. There.

She gasped at the sudden feeling of it.

"You ok?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Im fine. Just anxious. Please keep going."

He nodded and kissed it again. He grabbed her panties and whispered to her again "Just trust me, ok?"

"Yes. Always."

He started pulling them down all the way and she was now officially naked beneath him. He looked at if for a split second before going in and kissing it bare contact.

She gasped again.

He kept kissing her, making her use to the feeling before he then took a long lick at her core.

She moaned "Oh god yes!" her eyes closed and her mouth wide open

He was already getting turned on again just from her reaction. Her face of pleasure was not only erotic, but out of this world. He turned his attention back to where it was needed, and gave her another long lick, before he started to lick consistently.

She tried to hold back her moans "Oh god Takuma…. Mmmm… This feels so good…"

He was starting to get agitated because now he realizes she was holding back her moans the whole time. He wanted her to feel free, not bottled up. "Tamaki, it's only us. Don't hold back your moans, it's sickening to not be able to hear how I this feels for you."

"I'm sorry, I won't anymore"

He kept licking and decided when they get further, he wanted this to be painless for her. He was going to stretch her out a bit, so he got his pointer finger and slowly entered her. Surprised, she moaned loudly "OH GOD UHH TAKUMA!" that definitely made Takuma happy (in more ways than one).

He pumped her slowly for her to get used to it as he kept licking her, then after a bit, he added a second one, which this time, made Tamaki groan more than moan.

Takuma frowned a bit "Is this ok?" Wondering if it was starting to hurt her.

"No… no it doesn't hurt… it's just nothing I've experienced before. I'll get used to it don't worry." She smiled an unconvincing smile. He knew it was at least a little painful, which made him extremely worried for what's coming up. He would have to keep trying though, because he knew she wanted this.

He kept using his two fingers until he saw less pain in Tamaki's eyes. He hated to do this to her, but he needed to help her stretch more, so he added a third one. She surprisingly didn't groan, she just kept moaning, and he continued to lick there. Then she started to pulse, and he instinctively knew she was close, so he started sucking her as he was pumping her and before too long, she came too.

"TAKUMA!" She started convulsing from her first intense orgasm. He licked up her essence and once she was done, he kissed her there one last time before coming up to a lust filled gaze in Tamaki's eyes and made Takuma want to take her right then and there. He needed to wait a bit more before they continued so she could rest a bit, so he started kissing her again.

After a few moments, she grabbed his check again to look in his eyes. "Make love to me, Takuma."

"Yes Tamaki, I love you so much."

They positioned themselves properly with him above her still and he placed his erection at her core ready for insertion.

"This will hurt Tamaki, I've done a bit to help but I can't make it completely painless" He said sadly, wishing that some miracle would happen for her to feel no pain.

"Takuma please, this right of passage is saved for someone who deserves it. It is painful yes, but someone would have the honor to experience that right. I know this is hard for you too, but do not wish for it to be painless. Because then, you would have wished for someone to take the right before you could. I want only you."

"I don't wish for that. If that is how it is, I would only trust myself to love you like this."

"Then take what is rightfully yours."

"I love you." He says before he kisses her sharply as he quickly plunges in, breaking her barrier, taking her innocence.

She screams into his kiss and she grabs his shoulders tightly, then grabbing his jaw, holding onto him and the kiss for dear life as she experiences this pain. He on the other hand was feeling euphoric as he was swallowed by the woman that he loves. He wanted to desperately to move, but her cries and screams were more than enough to hold him back for now.

She whispered in his kiss "It hurts so bad… oh my god it hurts so bad, Takuma."

He grabbed her face as he stops kissing her and looks at her pain-ridden face that tore him up inside "shh…. Tamaki I'm so sorry, I love you."

"I love you too, I still want this. Please, keep moving."

He nods even though she was still in quite some pain. He moves back out then in slowly, and she flinched. "Relax a bit more, it'll be easier."

She relaxes, and she started to feel fuller of him and even though it still hurt, it started to become a dull feeling. He kept moving until she would say something otherwise.

Then he hit a spot in her that made her reaction priceless.

"OH shit uhhhh!" she immediately became embarrassed and clasped her mouth again with her hands and he smirked and kissed her foreheard.

"The princess swears… that's a sight I will never forget." He continued to pump her slowly and she started to get the feeling of what it was all about.

"Takuma… this feels… I cant describe…"

Getting the go ahead, he picked up his pace and went faster as he held on to her tight, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He was losing control of himself and he refrained by biting her collarbone, which in return made her moan even more.

He grabbed her legs and lifted them around his waist and she hooked around him, knowing what he wanted her to do and the new position made him go deeper and faster, making both of them moan louder than ever.

"Oh god Takuma… Takuma this feeling… I need… I'm almost…"

"Me too Tamaki, you feel so fucking good, I'm almost there too."

They were going faster and faster and knowing that he was closer than her, he reached down and started rubbing her to make sure they came the same time, and in response had her screaming his name.

A few more thrusts on his part and he kissed her hard before both of them were gone on cloud nine screaming into each other, holding on for dear life, as their intense orgasm lingered for what seemed like hours. Takuma thrusts a couple more times to prolong the sensation before pulling out and laying on top of her in complete and utter exhaustion.

She held onto him, the weight of him was comfortable and secure, then she kissed his ear until he came back up and kissed her.

He moved off of her and laid beside her, grabbing her so she would lay on top of him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. The connection in their eyes was cosmic and addictive. She kissed him again.

"I love you Takuma. With my whole heart and soul."

"I love you Tamaki. I love you so damn much."

She started to grow a bit sad in her expression and pulled off of him for a moment and sat up.

Takuma didn't like that. He sat up next to her and hugged her from behind. "What's wrong."

"What now, Takuma? What is suppose to happen now? Do you go back to your side of the temple and never see each other again? I don't know if I can do that anymore."

He held her tighter. "I cant let you be away from me anymore. We will find a way. I stayed away because I thought I was protecting you. But it was never like that. In the end, you ended up alone and sad. That was the worst."

"So what do we do?" She asked turning around in his arms. "What do we do now?"

"Right now, I say fuck reality and let's keep this night for us. And in the morning, we make a break for it. You and me. We can leave forever and not look back. We are powerful enough and strong enough to beat anyone here combined. And if we cant…"

"We will… not be able to survive long without each other."

"Leave it to me. For now, I don't want you to move from me anymore." He laid back down and dragged her down with him, her head resting against his chest.

"I will always love you Takuma. Forever and Always."

"I love you too Tamaki. Through anything and everything."

And for the first time in a long time, they fell asleep without a single tear in their eyes.


End file.
